How Eclipse Should Have Ended
by majormiryti
Summary: Edward and Bella are engaged, but there's one obstacle they didn't think about - Charlie. Fear his wrath.


I played with the diamond ring on my finger. Edward and I were officially engaged.

_Engaged._ That word was going to take some getting used to.

The car stopped, and I looked up to see that we were at my house. "Are you ready?" Edward asked.

I took a deep breath. "Guess so."

"You know he's not going to do anything ridiculous."

"Define ridiculous."

"Shooting you, perhaps?"

"You obviously don't know him very well."

He grinned slightly. "Come on, let's go."

We got out of the Volvo and walked up to the front door. I was about to do the most dangerous thing of my entire life--

I was about to tell my father I was engaged.

-----------------

Charlie sat in the kitchen, oiling his shotgun. Bella was late. Very, very late. If that Cullen boy had done _anything_ to his little girl--

"Charlie, we're back," Bella's voice came from the front door. The two of them entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Charlie glared at Edward and made sure his shotgun was in plain sight. "You're late."

"I said we'd be back by five!"

"And what time is it?"

She looked at the clock. "Five-oh-eight."

"I rest my case." He leaned back in his chair with a slight smirk.

"Charlie..." Bella rolled her eyes. "There's something important I want to tell you."

Edward was silent, as usual, staring intently at him. Charlie wondered if the boy could hear his thoughts. "Go ahead..."

She swallowed. "Edward and I...are engaged."

Charlie was astounded. "You're _what_?!" He lept up, grabbing his gun and aiming it at the boy. For once, Edward actually showed some emotion on his face--a brief moment of surprise. He quickly resumed his deadpan expression.

"Charlie!" Bella was shrieking. "What the heck?!"

"You're four months out of high school! You can't get married!"

"Why not?! We _love_ each other!"

"Because I said so!" He kept the gun aimed at that...that _scumbag's_ head. "You said yourself he was stalking you!"

She scoffed. "No! He loves me so much, he never wants to leave me alone!"

Charlie looked his daughter in the eye, his voice calm and matter-of-fact. "He brainwashed you, Bella." He cocked the hammer on his gun and put his finger on the trigger.

"NO!" she screamed. "You can't shoot him!"

"I _can_ and I _will_!"

"It won't do you any good!"

"Care to bet on that?"

"He's a _vampire_, Charlie! They're _immortal!"_

"A vampire?" Charlie lowered the gun, looking inquisitively at his daughter. "Really?"

She nodded, tears running down her face.

Edward had his head in his hands. "Smooth, Bella?"

"What, what did I say?"

"You told him I was a vampire."

"Oh." A look of horror crossed her face. "Well, at least I didn't mention anything about Alice or Emmett or--"

"_They're_ vampires?!" Charlie asked, incredulous.

Edward was sobbing now. "Your thoughts, Bella. Keep them in your head. I can still hear them, remember?"

"Aha!" Charlie shouted, raising the gun again. "I knew it!"

The sun peeked through the clouds, and some rays came through the window, hitting Edward's hand. He hid it under the table, but not quick enough to escape Charlie's notice.

"You _sparkle?_" He bit back a laugh. "Vampires don't _sparkle!_"

"This one does."

Charlie laughed openly now. "No, they do not. Boy, you are not a vampire, and you are not marrying my daughter. Get out of my house before I shoot you."

"_Charlie!_" Bella wailed.

"And that's _final._"

Edward gave his former fiance one last look, but left the house.

Bella shrieked in anger and stormed upstairs. "I hate you!"

Charlie ignored her. She'd be over it in a week or so. Always was. There was no way he was letting his only daughter marry some sparkling vampire-wannabe stalker guy.

If any more of them came around, his gun was ready.

* * *

**A/N: Heh, this was too much fun to write. xD  
And I apologize GREATLY for not posting anything! I could tell you I was on vacation ((which is entirely true)), I could tell you that school's been crap since I got back ((which is somewhat true)), I could tell you I got sucked into the Twilight Zone ((which is not true, but it'd be cool if it was)), but actually, I'm just a horrible, horrible procrastinator. Forgive me, oh awesome ones! *grovel*  
On the bright side, in my prolonged absence, I saw The Nightmare Before Christmas, 9, and Where The Wild Things Are. Consider this an order to go see Where The Wild Things Are. Now. Seriously. Get up off your butt, scrape together ten bucks, and go see it. It's incredible. =D  
Okay, wow, long Author's Note. Shutting up now. **


End file.
